A typical cutting device is employed, for example, for separating paper webs, which have been imprinted on a web-fed rotary printing press, into individual signatures.
DE 26 17 000 C2 and AT 222 671 both show cylinders with cutters and spur devices. The cylinders act together with counter cylinders and form a single cutting gap.
DE 35 27 710 A1 discloses a folding apparatus. Two folding blade cylinders act together with a folding jaw cylinder. Each folding blade cylinder is fed its own web.
DE 239 837 C describes a cutting device for the transverse cutting of webs of material. A cutting and conveying cylinder cooperates with two counter-cylinders and forms respective cutting gaps.
A folding apparatus is known from DE 34 04 170 A1. A cutting and conveying cylinder has a cutting blade and a web of material is looped around it.